RWBY Chibi: Journey to Redemption Edition
by Gravenimage
Summary: Spin off of the main story with lots of comedy, maybe toilet humor and swearing. Read at your own risk and hopefully you'll laugh so much you will be put into tears or maybe pee yourself. But still it will be rated T


Disclaimer: I will never own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they belong to RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco saying this disclaimer bores the hell out of me honestly.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 1 Bad drawings, Bad cooking and bad exchange

(Location classroom Beacon Academy)

Velvet was currently showing her students different drawings on the board that represent all the new Grimm throughout Remnant. They were obviously the new species who were once daemons in her world. Obviously she knew the knowledge because she fought and beat them all. Taking a glance at her students, team RWBY and JNPR paying while CRDL wasn't. Cardin threw a paper ball at Jaune that made her glared at the tall teen.

"Listen up!" she shouted in her usual strict way and it worked getting their attention" it's time you all learn different species of Grimm that you might not recognize or you haven't heard of them because Professor Port hasn't mentioned them. But these types of creatures are real and stronger than the average Grimm. Some are so strong that might have an affinity to be immune to dust, you heard me right. Now they are categorized as followed. They are the Boss type Grimm strong, but they can still be harm with dust, they are the Code Red Grimm, dangerous and immune to dust and finally…."

The older Crowe paused hearing laughter from the students" what? What is so funny that you have to interrupt my class?! Tell me the joke, maybe I might laugh with you."

"We're sorry Velvet" Ruby said in muffled laughter.

"There's nothing wrong..." Jaune followed controlling his laughter.

"Those drawings suck!" Cardin said it.

"Are those suppose to be Grimm?" asked Weiss.

"They don't even looked like Grimm. They're nothing but stick figures and badly done too" Nora pointed out.

"They're just horrible" said Russel.

"Whoever draw them must be a very poor artist. I think my little sister Soleil can draw better" replied the Arc.

"We're very sorry Velvet. But we can't take your class seriously when what's supposed to be Grimm look...Like that" said Pyrrha sincerely hiding her laughter.

"So you think the drawings are that bad?" she asked while they all nodded.

"Laphicet should get some drawing classes" said the RWBY leader.

"It wasn't Laphi who draw those pictures" the former therion tone was off hiding her eyes" it was me…."

"…...….."

Everyone was shocked, eyes were wide as dinner plates as they all realized their mistakes. Some turned pale and trembling like Jaune. The young teacher stood sulking for a moment before her anger rose glaring at them with that fierce expression.

"You all have detention with me for a whole week!"

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" everyone shouted in horror.

* * *

One of the electives of Velvet's class was cooking class. She wanted to know how good they are in their culinary skills. So she started with team team CRDL in pairs. Cardin and his partner did some omelet with extra bacon and cheese, decent so they passed. Sky Lark and Dove made pancakes a very easy recipe but she still gave them credit in making something. Then she move on with team JNPR. Jaune and Pyrrha made cookies for everyone, they were good and it showed their teamwork was solid, so they passed. A sigh suddenly escape the older Crowe's lips as it was Ren and Nora's turn.

"We're making a cake!" said the Valkyrie" with the following ingredients. Two cups of sugar."

"One cup" corrected Ren.

"Three and a half cups of flour."

"Two and a half" again the magenta eyed teen corrected.

"Two cups of baking powder."

"One cup."

Velvet was so relief she decided to make the cooking class in pairs with their partners. Otherwise Nora would have made a disaster if it weren't for her partner. After minutes of making and baking the cake was done and everyone got a taste. It was good so the young teacher gave more credit for Ren for really knowing the ingredients instead of the Valkyrie who got them wrong.

Now she move on with team RWBY. Something was off as she stared at the silver eyed leader and her white haired partner. Ruby looked like she was nervous, really nervous which it was odd. Velvet knew she can cook for a fifteen year old her cooking was a little above average.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked the red cloak petite.

"Uh uh I...I..Velvet I don't think we should do this."

"Why not? You and Weiss are suppose to cook something, any dish is allow."

"Well yeah I know it's just..." she turned to her partner.

"Let's just do this already Ruby. I don't see why are you so nervous. We did practiced before" pointed the Schnee heiress.

"And you literally burned the kitchen of the cafeteria" muttered the leader.

"I'm waiting" the older Crowe started tapping her right foot.

" _We're so screwed"_ Ruby had comical tears.

(5 minutes later)

"Get back!" shouted Velvet using the fire extinguisher to take out all of the fire that covered the kitchen.

JNPR and CRDL stood wide eyed with mouths wide opened. Yep, they were speechless.

"What is wrong with you?!" said the former therion with a vein popped on the back of her head.

"I don't get it I could have sworn we were following every correct step of the recipe."

"Weiss. You know I care about you, you're my BFF and all. But I hate to say this. When it comes to cooking...You suck..A lot."

"How dare you! I can be a great cook if I practice more!"

"Nope, never not gonna happen. You should stay away from a kitchen...Very far away."

"Next" sweat dropped Velvet.

"All right it's our turn now Blake!" Yang cheered.

"We didn't even practice."

"There's no need to. We're the dream team, we got this cover."

"We don't even have the recipe of what we're making" sweat dropped the raven haired faunus.

"It's cool we can do something."

"Show me what you can do" sighed the older Crowe hoping everything goes okay.

(5 minutes later)

"You got to be kidding me!" Velvet was using the fire extinguisher again putting the flames out from the kitchen.

Again JNPR and CRDL were speechless.

"What was that about Yang!?" Blake had one of her cat ears with a small spark immediately getting rid of it" you had absolutely no idea what you were doing!"

"I swear everything was fine...Until the fire came" smiled the brawler.

"Oh my gosh Yang your hair is on fire!" shouted Ruby.

"WHAT?!" the blond immediately got angry because of her precious hair getting burn.

Suddenly Velvet used the fire extinguisher on her covered in the cold white foam. She was glaring at the teacher with red eyes.

"Problem solved" the older Crowe went to her notes" by the way, you failed. You too" she pointed to Ruby and Weiss who had sad puppy eyes.

* * *

Laphicet was so happy walking the hallway of the dorms. He was heading to his dorm holding book. It was great whenever Blake will give him a book and he will give her one of his books in exchange.

"Boy I can't wait" he gazed over the black cover book at the title in red letters" I can't wait to read Ninjas of Love!"

(5 minutes later)

"Laphi..." Velvet entered the dorm only to find her brother on the ground unconscious with his face red and blood coming out of his nose" Laphicet! What's wrong?!"

"My eyes...Velvet my eyes...They burn...They burn..."

"What?" her eyes fell over the book he was holding, she started reading" this is…."

* * *

(Team RWBY dorm)

" _Where is it?! Where is it!? I know it has to be around here somewhere!"_

Blake was so desperate searching her small book case for her most prized and favorite book. It was missing, it wasn't here. She checked every corner of the book case and even on her bunk bed where she stores more books on bed cabinet. The cat faunus tried to remain calm staring at her teammates. Ruby and Yang were playing video games while Weiss was studying.

"Guys..Have you seen my book?"

"Which one?" asked the blond brawler.

"The one with the black cover" no way she was telling them the title.

"Don't know" replied her partner.

"Me neither" followed her younger sister.

"I know better than to take things that don't belong to me" replied the heiress.

"Where is it?" she sighed before her eyes widened in shock from the realization" oh no no way. I gave the book to Laphi in exchange for one of his."

"Go tell him and give him another book then" Yang was still focusing on the game.

"I just hope it's not" that" book Blake" said the silver eyed petite.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, the perverted one."

The amber eyed girl was about to say something when the door to the dorm suddenly opened rapidly making the four girls gasped. Velvet stood angry and her glare was set on the faunus member of the team holding her most prized possession.

"Blake…." malevolence started pouring from her body" care to explain to me WHY you gave this book to my little brother?!"

She couldn't answered her because she has turned pale and only gulped in return. She was in trouble, she was screwed, she knew it and so did her teammates.

" **Devour!"**

The hallways of Beacon heard a scream that could belonged to the raven haired faunus.

(Show goes off air followed by the credits)

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Here's the funny spin off that is completely off canon from the original story.**

 **-This is just for laughs and I hope you readers enjoy it. Chapters will be short so I might be able to update more than usual.**

 **-Remember since this is a spin off from the original everyone is okay team CRDL is whole and Pyrrha is alive. Like Chibi Nora said" nothing bad happened eveerrrrr"**

 **-I'm currently working on the next chapter of Journey to Redemption. It might be done tomorrow or early Monday.**

 **-Come on people seriously you should have seen it coming Laphicet ending up reading Ninjas of Love it was that obvious.**

 **-Guess Velvet isn't very good at drawing lol.**

 **-Yep pretty much Weiss and Yang aren't good at cooking. At least for the heiress there was that episode in Chibi where Ruby told her to watch over her cake and instead the kitchen was on fire.**

 **-I will appreciate if you fav, follow and review the story thank you.**

Next time: The Truth about Velvet


End file.
